


My Collection of Short Stories and Poems

by VioletAmet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletAmet/pseuds/VioletAmet
Summary: An old unfinished story.





	1. Unknown

What was it that I saw that day?  
  
It was so strange, and the memory of it sends chills right to the core of my soul still, even though it has been weeks since then. But, it feels as if it was just yesterday that I encountered that giant creature of sorts.  
  
I was just driving down the highway in the middle of the night, with just the radio for company. It's been a sort of hobby of mine to drive out on the long open road, during a time where there are barely any other cars nearby. It felt as if I was the only person in the world, even if it was just for a few hours before I return home.  
  
But something was odd that time. The road seemed rather different, as if I somehow took a wrong end somewhere when I didn't mean to. I thought it was just in my head, until the road itself turned from a smooth paved street, into a bumpy dirt path. I forced the car into a stop at a point, and got out, to see where I was.  
  
While normally I wouldn't need it, I decided to pull out my phone to check the GPS app. For some reason it couldn't figure out the location, as if it wasn't able to register it.  
  
Finding it to be useless, I decided to put the phone away, and looked around. The pine trees around me were so tall, it made it difficult to see the moon that night. But what I did see where a pair of perfectly round lights in the darkness before me.  
  
At first, I thought maybe it was another vehicle, but as I called out to it, there was no response. Even when I honked the horn of my car, there was still nothing. Except, it did startle the lights. They rose high above, and shone down unto me, as if they were spotlights.  
  
Then I noticed it's large body as it grew closer to the headlights of my car. It was gigantic and fat, with not even a single strand of hair on it's veiny body. I swear I could see blood or some sort of liquid pouring out from the tiny holes here and there, and I remember the absolutely rotten smell, similar to a rotting dead rat.  
  
Without any sort of hesitation, I got back into my car, and drove in reverse, to pull myself out of there immediately. Before I knew it, the "light" was gone, and I found myself back in the highway.  
  
While I have been rather frightened about driving at night since then, for some reason, I just kept on doing it. Even if it meant that I may encounter that thing again, I feel as if some part of me wanted to see it again. Maybe it's just out of some sick thrill or curiosity.  
  
Whatever that thing was.


	2. stressed

Change,  
change,  
change.  
  
Scary,  
yet necessary.  
  
Don't know what the future holds,  
but I suppose that depends on me at the present.  
  
Still have a lot to do,  
but no motivation to get it done.  
  
Am I lazy,  
or am I depressed?  
  
I don't know,  
but I should at least do something.  
  
Little by little,  
I will figure it out.  
  
All that matters is that I am living,  
until the day comes when I die.  
  
Until then,  
I will do what I can,  
and do what I want.  
  
Just,  
got to take my time.


	3. Creator

Words were always filling up, but there was no way to express them. She yelled, scream, and shouted, but she never felt satisfied. Create, erase, create, erase, she tried and tried, but she didn't like what she had made. She often wanted to give up, and she did, but she always came back to try again. But, what's the point of creation, if all it makes is frustration?  
  
It's simple, she loves what she does, and will do what she can, even if it is not to her liking. All that matters is that she made it, and for as long as she lives, will create more.


	4. Attempted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old unfinished story.

A day of celebration for the Queen Celeste. Feasts, drinks, laughter, music, and the wonderful sight of the majesty herself, sitting on her throne in front of her people. One by one they gave her their gifts, while some were too poor to give anything, or couldn't even arrive, but she held nothing against anyone that didn't arrive. She was just glad to be her people's Queen, and do what she must to bring prosperity to her kingdom, despite how difficult it is.  
  
As several of the many performers danced in the center of the crowd of guests, soldiers, and officials, the Queen nearly fell asleep, but quickly tried to pull herself together when she caught herself. One of her handmaidens took notice, and came up to her to guide her back to her chamber, but she argued against it quietly.  
  
A dagger embedded itself into her throne, between Celeste and the handmaiden.  
  
The handmaiden gave a shriek while it took a moment for Celeste to register it, and immediately stood up from her chair. The guests paused and looked around, while some tried to force themselves out of the castle in fear, causing a commotion, while the soldiers struggled to maintain peace and order. Celeste scanned her guests to see who threw that knife, until someone appeared before her, seemingly from out of nowhere.  
  
They were shrouded in a disguise that made it hard to tell whether they were female or male, but she could see their eyes. A dark brown pair of eyes. As the guards that stood right by the queen rushed to take them down, the stranger gave a wink to the Queen, before they dropped a sphere onto the ground. It exploded into a flash, blinding everyone, but as their vision slowly returned to normal, the person vanished.  
  
"Guards, go look for the attacker!" one of the general's spoke up, then went up to the Queen as she rubbed her eyes. Just from a glance, aside from being blinded, she was unharmed, which was not only fortunate, but surprising. The general wondered why. She turned to the knife that was tossed, only to see a small gap that it made instead.  
  
The general traced the gap with her gloved hand, then snarled. She cursed under her breath, mostly at herself for being so careless. "My Queen," she called as she turned to her and took her hand, "I shall take you to a safe place until everything has calmed down."  
  
"Amira? Th... thank you." Celeste was in a daze, because of the mixture of confusion and weariness. As they tried to walk away, the Queen collapsed onto the general, which caught the attention of the handmaiden again.  
  
She checked to see if there were any wounds, or if she was poisoned by something, but she wasn't. Celeste was just exhausted. The handmaiden then helped the general to guide them through the castle, and escorted them into a safe room for her to rest in.  
  
\---  
  
Nox quietly strolled through the dark alleys of the town filled with panicked people and soldiers. She already stripped away her disguise, and now wore a worn out set of rags all torn apart and crudely stitched. She messed with her hair until it was tangled and looked unkempt, which made all the brushing earlier pointless, but she did not care.  
  
As she was about to turn a corner, a shrouded figure stood at one end, blocking the street. Behind her, another person appeared. Her lips curled up into a smile. "So," she said, "you've seen it?"  
  
The person was quiet.  
  
"Yeah... It didn't go to plan." She giggled, then raised up her hands over her head. "Come now... I'm waiting."  
  
The person behind her stepped close, and pulled out a knife. They then bashed her in the back of her head, knocking her out cold.


	5. Blood Magic

The scent of iron always tends to capture her, but the sight of the thick red drops of liquid excited her. Too bad blood magic was a taboo in the world of magic. Didn't mean that she would obey the rules however, and learned what she could about the forbidden subject.  
  
It took some learning of medicine to understand what the side effects are as she dug into it, and it was definitely quite risky, still she studied it for months on end. Eventually, she cut into the flesh of her arm, and as the blood from the wound poured out, it took form and solidfy into the air as a thin line.  
  
She felt her heart pound against her chest as she gazed at her new ability. This is now a weapon that she can use. Even if it's a technique sealed away by humanity, even if it is going to send her to her maker sooner, she can use it however she likes.  
  
Now, who is she going to use this on first...?


	6. Human

Despite how long it's been, I find myself depressed again.  
Mostly because your abscence makes me realize how cruel life really is.  
And while I may go onward, I still look back and find myself crying.  
  
 _I hate how weak us human beings tend to be..._  
  
But, I'm trying.  
I'm okay, and I'm trying.


	7. Deals and Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old unfinished story. Looking back on it, don't think it's great, but eh. This was made a few years ago.

"Hey, did you hear about the summoning rumor?" a young woman speaks to another with a playful smile.

"Yeah!" the other replied. "That spooky ritual where if you summon the Devil, you can make a deal! Like, if you wanna, you can become the most beautiful person!"

The smiling girl giggled. "You wanna try it?"

At first the other girl hesitated, before slowly smiling as well. "Sure!"

"Miss Eliza Bell, are you paying attention!?"

Eliza blinked as the teacher's voice derailed her train of thought. She was fumbling her words as she tried to give a reply, only to say nothing in the end with a flushed face, in the middle of class. Some of the other students either felt sympathy for the poor nervous girl, or let out a laugh, before quickly trying to cover it up with a forced cough as the teacher glared at them. She was nearly to the point of tears with the attention she was getting.

"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered.

The teacher let out a heavy sigh. She pitied the poor girl ever since the beginning of school, since she was very timid even then. Didn't help that sometimes she is bullied by the other students, who seem to love to take advantage of her nervous personality. While she does her best to keep them from attacking her, and had often tried to help her overcome her shyness, Eliza seems almost afraid of changing. She never really shares anything about herself, however, so she doesn't know what the real source of Eliza's apprehension, but she hopes that someday she can open up and talk about it. But, even though it's been quite some time since she first tried to help her, she doesn't seem to be able to trust her enough.

Ah well. The teacher is a patient person. She cleared her throat to gather her students' attention, then carried on her lesson. Meanwhile, Eliza was trying her best to take in the information, until her mind once again drifted off beyond the clouds.

Once the school bell rang, Eliza gathered her books together in her bag, then walked out of the class. Before leaving the building, she took a moment in the bathroom to gather herself together. School was not a place she felt easy in. Too many people in a small room, and one little mistake can bring unwanted attention, like earlier. While the bathroom isn't the best place to be in either, it does give her a moment of privacy, and peace within the stalls.

Until she heard a familiar voice that made her tense up quickly.

"I heard plenty of good things about that movie! We should definitely watch it once I get the DVD!"

"Is it out already?!"

"I saw it on shelves when I went shopping with my family!" She opened the stall door next to Eliza's, which made her heart thump faster. "By the way, did you hear...?"

"Hear about what?"

"Quiet girl, Eliza is not doing so good these days."

"Oh? Is it true, then?"

"No doubt! That girl is definitely doing side things when she is not in school... Which explains why she doesn't come to school often... Right, Eliza?"

Eliza's froze up as her heart beat faster. Cold sweat fell down her back, as her mind went to overdrive. She slowly rose up her head to see a girl staring down at her over the stall. Her face had a devil's grin as her eyes were locked onto the poor girl. Eliza tried to speak up against her, but she found herself speechless. Feeling so inferior and small, Eliza opened the stall door and ran out of the building with teary eyes.

She wasn't always like this. Before she was adventurous, brave, and playful. She had many friends during Elementary, and was raised by kind and gentle parents. But something happened between the two that caused their marriage to fall apart. It leads to so many arguments and fights, to the point that it deeply affected Eliza. Slowly, but surely, she became distant, and lonely. She blamed herself for what happened to them, no matter how many times they told her otherwise.

Eventually, her father left them. While her time spent with her mother was well and peaceful, it wasn't the same. However, the peace was shattered when her mother suddenly became ill. While her family is there to take care of them, Eliza feels terrible and scared. She doesn't know how long she has, but damn it, she is going to stay with her as long as possible! She is only eighteen after all! She still has a lot to learn from her!

"Hey, did you try that demon summon thing recently?" a bored young man asked a woman.

"Yeah, but nothing happened," replied the disappointed woman.

"Oh? I was thinking about trying it out myself... Ah well..."

"I still say give it a try. It's somewhat cool at least."

As soon as Eliza returned home, she was about to head to her room, until her aunt approached her with red puffy eyes. Before she could even speak, Eliza knew what she was about to say. Her eyes were on the other members of her family that were all in the living room, crying, sobbing, yelling.

Grieving.

Eliza couldn't handle it anymore. Her mind shut down, leaving her body to collapse onto her aunt. Tears were already streaming down her face.

"Hey, what happened to Jack?" a curious student asked.

The other one shrugged. "I saw him with Alexis the other day... But he never came back. Actually... Neither did..."

"Really...? That is super weird. Has anyone contact the police yet?"

"It's still quite early to tell if they are missing, or just skipping school... But, just in case, I may talk to them about it."

"Good. I hope they are okay."

"Me too."

The next few days went by like nothing, as she laid bedridden with depression. Eliza's absence brought the attention of teachers and students. When her fourth period teacher came by after one school day, she learned why she wasn't coming these days, which answered many questions. She wasn't sure how to help Eliza, but she didn't want to give up on her. She just wasn't sure how.

During the day of the funeral, everyone except her and a couple of her cousins, went. Her cousins wanted to stay by her to remind her to eat and go to the bathroom, since it seems she is incapable of doing anything alone in her current state. As she ate the tuna sandwich they made, one of them spoke up, "I don't know if you heard, but there is this crazy rumor going on at school."

"Rumor?" The others interest was piqued. "What kind?"

"This ritual that if you summon a demon, you can make a deal with them."

"Deal?" She chuckled. "What, did some crazy person make it up?"

"I don't know how it got started, cuz. I just heard about it."

"So, what do you do?"

"Well, you need a mirror, paper, candles, and, of course, blood. Once you have it all set up, you have to be in a dark place, room, whatever, as long as it's dark, y'know? You light up the candles, set them at your sides, between both you and the mirror, and then somehow hurt yourself, to draw the mark of the Devil on the paper. Once done, you chant, 'I, Marco,' well, not really my name but your own name, 'summon thee, to make a deal. The Devil themselves.' From there... Well, I don't know. They appear in the mirror, or something."

While Eliza seemed quite apathetic, she was actually interested in this rumor. She heard about it so often now, she may as try it herself. However, it's probably better to do it when she is alone.

Her cousin, however, burst out into laughter. "Sounds like something a stupid kid would do!"

The other couldn't help himself but laugh as well. "Yeah... You're right..."

Later in the day, once the funeral was over, and the family returned, the mood was quite somber, but everyone pushed themselves to move forward, despite how difficult it was for some. When it became midnight, and the family decided to stay the night to take care of Eliza, she locked her door. A long mirror stood against the wall, with a paper in front of it, and two candles besides it. On the sheet sat a single pin, already cleaned with disinfectant, and a lighter.

Eliza carefully lit the candles using the lighter, then set it down somewhere safe. Once the switch was clicked "Off", she settled herself before the paper. She took a deep breath, then exhaled to ease her anxiety. For a moment, she stared at the reflection of the flickering flames. Something about it was so beautiful to her. Just one "accident" with it could bring so much destruction.

Realizing what she just thought, she stopped herself from getting any deeper. Then stared at the pin for a minute. She pinched it between her thumb and index finger, then pricked her other index to write the mark of the Devil. Once it was done, using very little amount of blood, she spoke up clearly, "I, Eliza Bell, summon thee, to make a deal. The Devil themselves."

The candles flickered.

Eliza stared at the mirror, hoping that something is going to happen, but, nothing did. She was sure that she did everything right, but maybe, this wasn't the real ritual. A disappointed, defeated sigh huffed out of her. Maybe, this was just a game after all, made by some crazy people.

She wrapped the pin up with the blood stained paper, tossed it into her personal trash bin, then turned on the lights. Once she blew out the candles, she placed it in a safe place, to let the wax dry, then stood in front of the mirror once more. It belonged to her, so there was no need to move it away from where it is. She noticed how much of a mess she looked however, with her baggy eyes, and pale thin face.

She definitely has it hard lately, and this depression only is making her feel worse. While some part of her knew she shouldn't, maybe it would be best to go back to school starting tomorrow. Maybe it will help her move forward as well.

The teacher was surprised to see Eliza has returned, as well as some of the students. Her depression was the topic of some their conversations, but the teacher quickly tries to dismiss them, so she wouldn't feel bad. But, she didn't feel any different. She took some notes here and there in her notebook, even though the information didn't stick for long in her mind. She did her best though, and that was enough for both her, and the teacher.

But, this did lure in the girl who spoke to her in the bathroom last time. When she cornered her in the same spot as before, she began to torment her, but Eliza didn't react to anything. This irritated the bully further. "Ah, what a boring girl! No wonder that your parents left you behind! I'm sure your mother was happy to die so she wouldn't take care of you anymore!"

Eliza found herself staring at one of the sinks with blood draining down from her hands. At first, she didn't react, but when her mind slowly processed it, she was hyperventilating. "What... What happened?" She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her clothes were also stained with red.

Then, Eliza slowly turned to gaze at the barely breathing bully in the stall behind her. Nose broken, hair tangled and torn, and a bruised eye. Some spots of blood were scattered in the bathroom. She could hear the sirens in the distance, coming closer and closer. She has to run. She has to escape.

Even if she would only get caught in the end, she has to at least try.

"A coward's heart... Yet, so brutal. How interesting a human can be," a voice spoke in her head.

At first she was confused on where it came from, until she realized her face in the mirror had became distorted. She felt so scared that she wanted to run, but she couldn't. Her body was frozen in place. Her mind felt like it was being invaded by something sharp and dreadful, like tons of pins piercing through. It made her so dizzy that she had to throw up into the sink, but it didn't let up.

"You called for me, Eliza... Don't reject it. Let me through..."

Eliza realized what was happening, and suddenly everything around her went dark, except for the mirror. The voice sounded like her's, but demonic, as it said, "Good afternoon."

Eliza felt overwhelmed by it, whatever it really was. It took over her reflection, changing it, shifting it, to the point that it was barely unrecognizable. "Who...?" She tried to speak up, but it only shushed her by raising it's finger up to their lips.

"You know who I am, Eliza... You summoned me."

"The... Devil?"

"That is what your world calls me, even though it is not my real name... But, that doesn't matter. You want to make a deal, so, what do you want?"

She hesitated, as so many questions ran through her mind. But, this is what she wanted. "I... I want... My mom back! Please... Bring her back."

It gave a brief laugh. "Your mother...? Not a common deal, but, that's just how some of you humans tend to be... So sentimental... Well, I will be glad to give you your mother back, but in exchange, you have to give me something."

"W-what?"

"Just your soul. Everyone who wishes for something has to give it to me."

Eliza clenched her chest, feeling her heart beat pounding fast. "Is... There a special reason... Why?"

"Don't try to avoid it, human. You made this deal, so you knew exactly what you were getting yourself into."

"I... I..." Her mind was going crazy as she tried to think it over. But, what it said was right. This is "The Devil" themselves, and she has to comply, if she wants her wish fulfilled.

"F-Fine. I... I just want to see her again... I... I don't want to be alone... Please, bring her back to life!"

The distorted face shifted into a wide grin, as their eyes turned completely black. It then leaned itself forward into the mirror, put up it's hands at it's edges, which passed through like it was just a gap, then forced it's head through. The mirror cracked as it entered her side, and got close to her face. She couldn't back away no matter how hard she tried, even as it slowly reached out to her chest. Her hand was pulled downward by a force, most likely by it, exposing her heart, which it then grabbed as their hand phased through her body. "The deal is done," it said, pulling their arm back, with a bright wisp clenched in their hand.

Eliza was mesmerized by it. Is this what a soul really looks like?

The Devil hummed thoughtfully as it examined it, as if it was just another toy that it found. "Pure... Yet, weak... Timid... And slightly tainted. I'm surprised that someone like you actually went through with this..." It drew it closer to its face, then turned back to Eliza. "Now... It's mine." The soul's light turned into a deep crimson and squirmed in its clutch.

Something in Eliza was stirring, as if her mind and body were being shifted around by someone.

"Let's see what was your last sin..."

Eliza found herself standing next to the Devil, as they both stood in some corner of the bathroom that she was in earlier.

When she cornered her in the same spot as before, she began to torment her, but Eliza didn't react to anything. This irritated the bully further. "Ah, what a boring girl! No wonder that your parents left you behind! I'm sure your mother was happy to die so she wouldn't take care of you anymore!"

Suddenly, as if she was beast that found their prey, Eliza lunged herself forward to push the girl into the floor, then began to punch her across the face. She didn't slow down at all. Adrenaline was rushing through her veins, clouding her head with rage. Every hit opened both of their skins, on the bully's face, and Eliza's fists, spreading blood all over each other and the floor. She then stopped punching her, to pick her up, to bash her face into the stall.

She didn't see her teacher coming in. Shocked, she tried to stop Eliza, but it was clear that nothing was getting through her. She then forced her away from the bully, turned on the faucets, made her face the mirror, and placed her hands in the sink. She wasn't sure what to do, since she wanted to help Eliza, but with what just happened, there was no choice but to get the police. The teacher then hurried off out the bathroom.

Eliza couldn't believe what she just saw, but The Devil was seemingly amused. "How terrifying... Humans definitely are quite entertaining to watch. Some of you tend to push anyone else that is weak, only to drive that person over the edge... Both literally, and figuratively speaking." It chuckled as it lifted the soul before the young woman. "Such wrath... It's opposite of your scared and shy personality, but I suppose that's in your kind's nature. You can be quite unpredictable, but then, I did see everything. Well, enjoy your wish. Here."

It pushed the crimson into Eliza's hands, which confused her.

"I-I thought..."

"It belongs to me, even if it's in your hand. To be blunt, it's you that belongs to me."

"Me?!"

"You see, human, you aren't the first, nor the only in your world, to make a deal with me. And since you belong to me, don't expect that your life would be the same as it was before. In fact, you are now my servant, and I have given you your weapon."

Eliza looked down at her once beautifully bright soul, now completely darkened with red, shape itself in her hand. It grew bigger and beastly, yet human. It's legs were like a goat's, with hooves, while it's torso was thin and hunched over. While it did have a head, it did not have a face, and it's hand only had three fingers with sharp nails. It grew taller until it reached Eliza's chest.

The Devil chuckled mockingly. "I'm not surprised that it took that form... Short and seems so fragile... As if you see yourself like that..."

"W-what?" Eliza couldn't tear her eyes away from it as she stuttered.

"Never mind... We are done here. Now, go do your job, human."

Eliza blinked, then looked around. She was back in her room, sitting on her bed, as if nothing happened. But, something stood out from the normality. The monster that stands in front of her.

"Eliza!" a familiar voice shouted from behind the door, stunning her.

"M-Mom?" she called out.

Her door opened up, but as her mother stepped in, she didn't seem to notice the monster next to Eliza. She shifted her eyes between it and her, as if this was some bizarre fever dream. This may just be one. This couldn't be real. Eliza clenched onto the blanket as if to try and find something solid to hold onto.

"Are you okay, dear?" her mother asked as she walked up to her, completely ignoring the monster. As she cupped her cheek in her hand, Eliza felt how warm she was. A familiar warmth. One that she did not feel for a long time.

Tears welled up in her eyes. "M-mom!" she sobbed.

"Had a terrible nightmare? Don't worry, I'm here," she said, as she ran her fingers through Eliza's hair.

This is real. This is really real. Even though it is weird to see the monster standing beside them. Since Eliza did notice that her mom didn't seem to know it's been there, she just assumed that maybe it was not possible for her to see it at all. And she is willing to accept that, because what mattered to her most of all, was her mother.


	8. She

The muscle on her body were thick from all the work she had done.  
Her mind was filled with so much knowledge that almost every word she said were wisdom.  
But, her skin was scarred.  
Her heart still beats despite how much strength it takes to keep it together.  
She felt pain all over, but she keeps on going.  
She still moves, and tries to keep herself alive.  
For reasons only she and God knows.


	9. Delivery Pal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another unfinished short story. I might go back to this at some point, but... idk. Eh.

I woke up abruptly to the sound of the alarm clock going off. Damn, it was a good dream too. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as I sat up on the bed, and glared at the clock for a moment while it sits on my dresser in front of me. It's crudely built out of scrap metal and gears, but it works. More or less. With a heavy sigh, and much reluctance, I slid out from under my covers, and walked over to it to shut it off. I then opened the curtains to reveal myself to the city outside, despite how dark it still was.  
  
Troddence City. Depending on whether you're a tourist or not, this place is either the biggest city you will ever live, or the smallest. To me, it's the latter, as I have been living here since I was born. My parents had lived here, until they decided to move out to a quiet country, since their age was getting to them. I still keep in contact with them, even though I made my choice to stay here myself when they left. It was around two years ago, thinking about it.  
  
Ah well. Once I took a shower, got dressed, and ate breakfast, I hurried out the door with my messenger bag wrapped around my shoulder. I gave the usual greetings to my neighbors as I paced myself down the hallway, then took an elevator down to the first floor. My mode of transportation is just a vespa with a sidecar built into it. Somewhat worn out, but it still works, even if it was used by someone else first.  
  
Since it's still sort of dark outside, the streets aren't very crowded, which made it easy for me to arrive to my destination. A small building compared to the rest, with a lit up sign of a cartoon drawing of a pigeon on it, and the words "Delivery Pals" written above and below it. I tend to question it often since I started, but the pay is decent, so I won't complain.  
  
I parked my scooter in the tiny dark alley on the side, next to the back entrance, and chained up against a sturdy pole. As soon as I opened up the door and stepped inside, the first person to greet me was my boss. "Jay, good to see you!" He laughed with a wave.  
  
"Good morning, sir." I replied with a smile, but I have to be honest. I don't like him. He is almost always cheerful, which puts me off sometimes, and make me wonder what kind of happy pill is he on, to be this way. But, like the sign, I think it's better to say nothing and just nod and move on.  
  
"Now, I know that you've just arrived, but I already got something for you to do." He said as he turned towards a box on a counter, which surprised me, but this wasn't the first time. I simply replied with a nod as I approached it to pick it up. It was heavier than I expected. Taking a closer look, I noticed the note on it that had the address. If I know my routes, this one is farther than the ones I usually shipped. Hmm.  
  
Still, it was a job. I carried the box outside to my vespa, and secured it in the sidecar. My boss gave me the company tablet, which I tucked into my bag, then drove off out of the alley to the streets. The sun is starting to rise, which meant more cars in my way, which meant that driving would be risky, but I'm used to it. I decided to take a few detours however, to make my life easier, despite the fact that it may take longer to arrive if I accidently drove on the wrong road. Which would get me into trouble. Not that it will stop me.  
  
Fortunately, I finally arrived to my destination without much trouble. It's definitely quite far from the office, and the look of it didn't seem any different from the rest of the city, but it's clear to me that it's a private area. There is a gate shielding the front door at the top of the stairs. Fortunately, it wasn't that many steps that I had to take to carry the box, and as soon as I pressed that button, the gate unlocked.  
  
I eye'd the door for a moment. Should I go in...?  
  
"Hey!" I jumped from the shout coming from an unknown source, "If you're done standing around like a buffoon, get inside!"  
  
The door burst open, and I hurried inside with the box. What I found myself in was a huge entrance with many machineries and unknown gadgets built all around. I could even see electricity sparking here and there all around. I wouldn't deny that I was mesmerized by the technology surrounding me. But, I was here for a job. I placed the box down, and took out the tablet.  
  
"Delivery Pal here! I need you to sign your name!"  
  
"'Delivery Pal'? Really?" The voice sounded rather gruff, yet feminine. It's clear enough though that the stranger has an accent.  
  
"Yeah, don't ask, it's sort of a thing. Anyway, where are you? I need you to sign!"  
  
No response. I sighed heavily then took a look around. As I was about to take a step forward, a sudden spark stopped me. "Don't move, boy! Or else you will get hurt."  
  
Oh my. I complied and stood in place to wait. Now, I met some bizarre people during my time as a delivery person. Some a bit more questionable than others, and some that I had to call the police on for a variety of reasons, but this one takes the cake. Is this person some sort of engineer, or scientist? They don't seem to be a criminal, from what I've seen so far, but I can't help myself but feel unsafe. Actually, I felt like I was being watched, not just by this person.  
  
I did my best to shake off the feeling. "So, are you going to sign, or...?"  
  
"Fine, fine, sure." The person lets out an exhausted sigh before shutting themselves off. I then waited until they finally emerged from behind the machines. It was a woman. Her hair is tied up in a messy bun, and her face looked rather weary, with those dark rings under her eyes. Her clothes were all wrinkled and stained with ketchup, mustard, and what I assume is coffee. As I was about to ask if she was all right, she suddenly snatched the tablet from my hands, wrote her name, then shoved it back to me, before forcing me out the door and slamming it behind me.  
  
How rude... I glared at the door for a moment, then shrugged as I tucked the tablet into my bag, then returned to my vespa. On the way back to the post office, I decided to take a moment at a nearby arcade to vent some frustration. My favorite game of choice for that is the shooters, with the toy guns attached to the machine itself, where I can go all "Pew pew!" on some zombies. Once the coins were slotted in, the game began, and it went rather well at first. Until the screen started to flicker and glitch out.  
  
As I was about to take a closer look, the whole thing began to spark, and a loud bang went off, pushing me back onto the ground on my butt. "What the hell?!" I shouted, as I stared at the smoke blowing out from within. When maintenance arrived, they asked me if I messed with it, which I replied truthfully, but they didn't believe me. It took some time for me to convince them that I was supposed to be doing a delivery, and that if there is any sort of trouble, they could call me at my job or at my home. With that done, I hurried off.  
  
When I finally arrived, I checked the tablet for a moment. If something did happen to that machine, maybe it's because of something that woman did to it. Hacking? Possibly. Technology is a thing in this city, and always had been for who knows how long. There has been news about dangerous events here and there all throughout the streets and districts, but I never really cared. While I am more or less a person who knows their way around technology, my life doesn't evolve around it. But now that that thing blew up, I hope that I didn't accidently carried some sort of virus with me.  
  
Everything seemed to be working fine so far. After double checking, I decided that nothing was different, so I got off of my ride, and stepped inside the office. The boss didn't notice any difference either, so it left me to believe that what happened was just a strange, and frightening, coincidence. The rest of the day went by like normal.  
  
I sent out deliveries, spoken to some friends here and there, and did some stuff on the side when I got too irritated by certain things. Before I knew it, the sun was over the horizon, and the sky was changing from a bright blue to dark slowly. Once my shift was done, I headed straight back home.  
  
Boy, am I tired! While I mostly drove from point A to point B, and sometimes to Point C, meeting people always takes a lot out of me. Fortunately, tomorrow is a day off, since no deliveries are ever sent on those days, so I get to be lazy! For the rest of today, however, I decided to bathe and eat dinner.  
  
As soon as I took off my messenger bag, I tossed it aside on the floor without a care. Until I heard a thud from the impact. I stared at it for a moment, then checked if I forgot to give the tablet back to my boss, even though I thought I did. No, I know I did.  
  
What I found actually wasn't the tablet, fortunately, but something round. A metal oval shaped device? I turned it over in my hands, and noticed a few wires sticking out from holes, but no button. Suddenly, the object moved, and opened up one end of it's body. A camera?  
  
I stared at in silence for a moment.  
  
"Hello." It spoke up.  
  
I threw it against the wall farthest away from me.  
  
"Hey!" It continued to speak, but I didn't want to hear none of it! I hurried off to my closet to take out a hammer, then ran towards it with murderous intent. "I have no intention of harming you, I swear!" As I slammed my hammer downward to smash it, it rolled away immediately, making me dent the floor by accident.  
  
"Don't move, you little bug!" I growled between clenched teeth.  
  
"Hey, I am not a bug! I am an artificial intelligence, built for a greater purpose!"  
  
"Greater purpose my eye!" I pointed the hammer towards it, "Where the hell did you come from?!"  
  
"From Jessie Heart!"  
  
"Jessie Heart? I do not know any Jessie Heart.  
  
"I mean Doctor Jessie Heart, the scientist you spoke to this morning!"  
  
It took me a moment to remember. "Oh, that rude woman? What, were you her creation?"  
  
"Y-yes!" It paused. "I think."  
  
"You think?" I narrowed my eyes at it, "How would you not know?"  
  
"I... I don't know much actually... Well, no, I know a lot, but I don't know anything about her. She... Never input any information about herself, and she was always tight lipped. In fact, I don't believe she gave you her real name when you told her to sign that tablet."  
  
"Oh?" I never really noticed to be honest, I just assumed that she wrote it. Ah well. "I see... Well, then what about you? Did you crawl into my bag or something when we were busy chatting?"  
  
"I did, actually. I wasn't built to lie, so anything I say is true."  
  
I eyed the device suspiciously. "Honestly." It continued.  
  
"Right..." I placed the hammer aside, and picked up the strange device, "So, if that's the case, were you involved with that arcade machine blowing up?"  
  
It didn't respond at first. Which was good enough for me. I then scoffed as I placed the strange object down on the coffee table. "You stay there, while I go bathe. We will talk some more later."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I spent the next half hour in the tub, trying to pretend that what just happened, didn't happen. It proved hard to ignore, however, when I noticed that it decided to roll it's way to my bathroom door, staring at me directly. "What the- I told you to say put!"  
  
"You took way too long... So I came by to check. Good to see you're alive!"  
  
I huffed a heavy sigh, then stood up from the tub to get out. "Oh, oh my! You're... A female!" The device was suddenly rolling around like crazy, almost like it was embarrassed.  
  
"Yep." I shrugged.  
  
"But, some people called you 'boy'."  
  
"And others called me 'girl'. Either way, I am still me, no? Jay Rising, your number one delivery pal!" I gave the device a thumbs up with a wide grin. Which I realized was just dumb. "Anyway, don't peep on me." I then shut the door to continue bathing.  
  
Afterwards, I put on my pajamas, and went to the kitchen to heat up food in the microwave. I don't really cook that often, and I prefer to eat something then and there instead of sweating over a hot stove, so my fridge is mostly stocked with tv dinners. Not entirely healthy, but it's enough for me.  
  
Once it was cooked, I plopped down on the couch and turned the radio next to it on. Some sort of news was being broadcasted, but since I caught it in the middle, I didn't understand what was going on. The device, however seemed quite interested in it.  
  
"You know something?" I asked.  
  
"I said earlier that I know a lot of things. I have access to various electronics and machinery after all."  
  
"So what is this about?" I pointed to the radio.  
  
It took a moment to respond. "From what I know, there has been a major robber downtown today," That explains some of the detours I had to take, "and while the criminals were caught, people are beginning to distrust the officials about how well they were protecting the city."  
  
I gave a low hum. "Has anyone got hurt?"  
  
"Physically, no."  
  
Still not a pleasant thing to hear. "I see... Yeah, this city is way too big for it to be peaceful..." I continued to eat while the radio played on. Once I finished, and put away the trash, I picked up the piece from the floor. "So, do you have a name?"  
  
"Name? No..."  
  
"Really now? I need to call you something at least until I bring you back to that woman."  
  
"Wait, bring me back?"  
  
"Yep. I have no plans to keep you, since it would be considered as thievery. Now then, until tomorrow, I am going to call you 'Ai', until I can think of a better name. So, 'Ai', tell me everything about yourself."  
  
It stared at me in silence for a minute. Then began to talk about itself for the rest of the night.


	10. Morals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Fallout 3.

An arena. Rows of chairs with bodies of people and their hearts beating with excitement all around it. Cheery roars all across the room, bouncing all around, causing everything to vibrate and rumble. Their eyes fixed onto the cage that is being lowered onto the platform itself, and two pumped up muscle men approaching it.  
  
I must admit, it makes me pretty excited too, but brawling isn't really my taste. But hey, I do love money.  
  
"I place a bet on the Madman." I said as I slammed a dollar on the gambling table.  
  
The person who deals with the table looked at me with a shit eating grin filled with rotten teeth and gums. His hair is ragged and matches with the torn up suit caked in mud, dirt, and other kinds of things. He let out a hoarse laugh as he examined me up and down. "My, my, gal, you're a brave one!"  
  
I let out a rough chuckle. "I have faith that the man will win, Dealer."  
  
He clicked his tongue in disappointment. "Blind faith? That won't really get you far in these parts, my good lady."  
  
I stared at the man with a raised eyebrow, then shrugged. "I've gotten this far, so might as well continue."  
  
The man picked up the money and ran his finger through each of the dollar. Once he finished, he looked at me again as he placed the money down. "Well, do enjoy the show, girl."  
  
I gave him a nod, then turned towards the arena. As soon as the bell dinged, the brawlers went at each others throat instantly. Some punches landed, while others missed. Teeth were in the air, blood splatters into the already stained mat below them, and I think some flesh is torn off. Not sure though.  
  
In a whisper, I chant the wrestler's name that I have bet on, but over time, I had the feeling that maybe he won't be victorious. At some point, I began to worry that I would lose my money, so, I immediately gave up on him. Well, you win some, you lose some, I guess.  
  
As soon as I let out a sigh, the dealer cackled. "Told you so." He whispered.  
  
I balled up my hand into a fist, and focused all of my power to restrain myself from bashing on the table. He is right, and I was aware of what I was getting myself into when I placed the money down, but I still feel irritated by this. Oh, how much I want to find another person and beat their face in.  
  
But, I can't. I will just wait until the match is over for me to take my leave.  
  
As my eyes were fixed on the two fighters, the man asked, "So, what's your name, gal?"  
  
Why know something like that? There is no point to know a person if you're never going to see them again, which is my intention. Still, I decided to humor the guy anyway and answered. "My name's Elizabeth, but you can call me Liz for short."  
  
"Elizabeth, eh?" The man leaned back on his rusted chair with his feet on the table and his hands behind his head. "Sounds rather fancy for a girl like you."  
  
I shrugged. "In a dirty world like this, you need a few roses to make it somewhat prettier."  
  
"But it doesn't hide the shit forever."  
  
"I know... But, my parents loved that name, so they gave it. What can I say?"  
  
The man chuckled. "Yeah, sure, but in this world, whether your name is fancy or not, no one will really care. We have to kill to survive."  
  
"Hence why it's the way it is, dealer."  
  
"Max."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
The man chuckled. "The name is Max, Liz. Pleasure to meet you."  
  
I turned to him with a raised eyebrow. He gave me a wink which send me shivers up my spine. "Er... I am not interested in banging a random man, you know..."  
  
"And I am not interested at all in that kind of stuff." He laughed.  
  
I stared at him confused, then scoffed with a smile and shook my head. "Whatever... Anyway, I do hope this match isn't rigged... The man I bet on is losing..."  
  
"Yep, but, give him some hope, Liz." He tapped his nose, "I have seen matches like this before..."  
  
I wasn't sure what he meant by that, until the two brawlers were suddenly in a lock up. It became a stalemate unexpectedly, as neither of these two men seemed to want to back down. Then, a pair of buzz saws came down from the top of the cage. My eyes widen as I realized this was a literal death match.  
  
"Now..." Max waved his hand into the air as he spoke "Let's see who survives..."  
  
The buzz saws began to run and whir, which increases the volume of the crowd cheers. I wanted to tear my eyes away, but I couldn't. I know the world is cruel, but I can't but feel rather scare of what humanity can really do sometimes. This is one of them.  
  
The two men forced themselves on the other, pushing them back to the saws. I wanted to shout for the match to be over, but it's not like anyone would hear. Besides, they may as well beat me up into a pulp since I am just one person. To my surprise, I was suddenly yanked away from the room by my arm.  
  
  
  
The bright sun light shines and hurts my eyes as soon as I exit through the two metal doors. As I was about to turn to the person who took me out, the stack of papers that I placed on the table earlier was waved in my face. I stared up at Max, who still has that grin on his face.  
  
"You act tough, girl, but it's clear that you can't handle people maiming each other. But, you have been through that kind of stuff before, no?" He pointed at my right hand which has three stubs that is my fingers.  
  
I stared at it in deep thought. It's true that I have been through hell myself, and that I may be a bit sensitive, but only to situations like earlier. When people are forced to die for others entertainment. I thought it was just a brawl.  
  
The man cackled as he placed the money in my long coat's pocket, then patted my left shoulder. "You may seem strong, but you're only human... In this world where we have to live off of what countless wars destroyed, I am surprised that your kinds exist."  
  
I lowered my hand, then took in a deep breath. "Sounds like we're close to extinction..."  
  
"What, have you ever once met someone that never tried to put a bullet in your head? Eat your body in some way? Or even used you to their benefit?"  
  
There was no answer to that question as my eyes gazed upon the heavily tainted soil around us. Even the building is worn down, but due to humanity's stubbornness, they have tried to keep it up for as long as possible, no doubt. "I won't lie, Max..." I sighed, "I am one of those people myself as I tried to survive on this earth..."  
  
The man laughed again. "Of course you are! Everyone is at some point in their lives, little Lizzy!"  
  
"But, to kill people for entertainment..." I felt my stomach dropped and turn as memories of my past flashed before my eyes, "Out of everything... That sickens me the most..."  
  
Max stared at me with a look of pity on his face. "You have been through that yourself... I can see that." He then dug his hands into his pockets as he was about to enter the doors again. "Well, keep your money, gal. You're going to need that, and your faith, in this sort of world... May we see other again at some point."  
  
Not like that would ever happen, since this world is a big place. I let out a rough chuckle, then gazed upon the wilderness. Destroyed buildings, houses, and mutated animal life is what this world has become. And the ugly side of humanity was risen alongside it.  
      
I do hope there is a garden of roses somewhere though. There at least has to be one.


	11. Tr(u/y)st

i felt your warm embrace in my dream.   
but, i couldn't see your face, not that it mattered.   
every time i look at you, you'd change.   
from a human being, to a monster.   
but, that didn't change anything between us.   
i trust you enough, to follow you into different places and worlds.   
which is funny to me, because i had spent a long time travelling on my own.

how did this happen, i wonder...?

when?


	12. my dear

i didn't know what to expect when i first saw you,   
but heavens,   
you are a delight.

you wallow in my pain,   
taking in as much as you could,   
so you could take it all away from me,   
but you and i both know it's impossible.

you have no figure,   
but i don't care.

you don't have a face,   
but i adore you.

you are not human by appearance,   
but that doesn't change a thing.

i want to be with you,   
until the time comes we are both sick of each other,   
my dear.


	13. breaths

it's hard to breathe,  
when all the memories strangle me.  
can i please break away from the past,  
and look towards a better future,  
without worry?  
it's difficult for me to even appreciate the present.

i guess,  
i have to figure out a way,  
to let go of the past.

slow, deep breaths.

i can manage.


	14. bind

kill this desire that runs through me.  
destroy these thoughts that tries to ruin me.  
let me breathe,  
and live,  
and laugh.  
im bound to unspoken rules,  
and selfish desires,  
of things that i know i cant have.  
free me from the chains that bind me down.


	15. A Fool

I will admit,   
I am a fool.

Love is a tricky feeling,   
and I don't think I will ever really understand it.

Perhaps I will one day,   
but it's obvious it won't be anytime soon.

But as you and I both now,   
I am a fool.

And I'm definitely not sorry for being one.

  
  


Sort of.


	16. Soar

Ah, you're a gift, my dear.   
Nothing could be as grand, and as beautiful as you are.   
I want to hold you tight in my arms, because I'm so scared of losing you.   
But, that would be wrong of me.

You deserve your freedom and happiness.   
I don't want to be selfish and hold you back.

So, fly away, my heart, and reach to the highest point, where the stars are.

Just know that, I love you.


	17. madness

my mind is running wild,   
with thoughts of ideal love,   
and it's driving me mad.

tell me, what's wrong with me?

because, i know it

just...

can't

happen.

 

i'm obsessed.


	18. answered

wanting and needing something, are different things.

everyone knows that.

but it took me a while to realize what it could mean.

i have found myself in amazing company of friends and family, but never with myself. i am built on insecurity, uncertainty, fear, and self hatred, for reasons im not entirely clear of. could be the difficult times ive witnessed and been through…

but, whatever the reason, or the cause, ive been trying to find myself in the company of friends and family, when in truth, it was already in front of me. i just couldnt see it. the answers to my questions, and what could help me.

now, i hope that i can recover smoothly, in more ways than one, towards something better. i have no control over everything, except myself, so here is to celebrating life, once again, better than ever.


End file.
